Rick and Morty: Truth or Dare
by Emoji girl 13
Summary: I haven't seen many of these. So let's just do this truth or dare shit.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people. I decided to to this because I don't see any truth or dare. Well, I never looked up "Rick and Morty truth or dare fabric" but I think you get the point.**

 **Characters we can use right now...**

 **Rick**

 **Morty**

 **Beth**

 **Jerry**

 **Summer**

 **Jessica**

 **Thats it •**

 **When I watch more episodes I'll have more characters.**

 **Rules:**

 **1\. None of the dimension stuff. I know they have a portal and stuff but I'm not familiar with all the different dimension places. I know it seems boring but, you know, Im gonna have to look all that stuff up.**

 **2\. No sex. Just. No. Maybe later but now? No. OK?**

 **3\. That's it.**

 **So, uh, yeah! That's all the rules and junk so let's do this truth and dare shit!**

 **Hurry up and start suggesting. Now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! Looks like we got a dare! Let's call the** **main** **characters! Also you can call me Autumn**

 ***** Rings a bell and everybody falls through a portal through the roof*

Rick: What the fuck?!

Summer: I know this is your fault Grandpa Rick!

Morty: Ye-yeah! What did you you do this time!?

Beth: Dad? Where are we?

Rick: Everybody shut the fuUGghhhHk up! N-now, I don't know where w-we are or why were here but if you-you all don't shut up right now!

Morty: I know y-you know Rick! Hur-hurry up and tell us where the fuck we are!

Rick: Morty, I fucking swear! I don't kn-know where we are!

Summer: Can you at least tell us where the bathroom is? I need to pee.

Rick: Summer go find it yOooOuuUr self! And I'm fucking sick and tired of you always needing to pee!

Beth: Dad just tell us where we are and stop yelling at my kids.

Rick: Don't ma-make me get on your ass too Beth!

 **Me: OK! That's enough! This is a Truth or Dare game here! Pay attention! I at least thought Rick could find that out!**

Rick: How the hell was I su-supposed to know?! Its almost pitch black in here! Plus, Morty and Summer are being to loud for me to think!

 **Me: Sure blame them. *rolls eyes***

Summer: Where's the bathroom?

 **Me: Nobody leaves until the truths or dares are finished!**

Summer: What's the fucking dare then! Hurry up and tell us so I can pee!

 **Me: Alright, alright! This dare is for you Rick!**

Rick: What do I ~BLeEeeEggGggGGHH~ have to do?

 **Me: Ok! This dare is from someone named JFJ1963. And they said ~ _I dare Rick to kick Morty or Jerry in the balls. Or both.~_**

Rick: Hmmm... I'm just kidding! I kick both of them in the balls!

Morty: Oh, jeez. I don't k-know. Any other dares!? *gets ready to run*

Jerry from out of no where: Uh first of all, that's not happening. Second I got stuck in that portal! No one noticed?!

Rick: Hell yeah! *pumps fists in air*

*Rick then kicks Morty AND Jerry in the balls*

Morty: *dies*

Jerry: Oh shit! *falls on the floor holding nuts in pain*

Beth: Dad! You killed Morty!

Summer: How is that even possible? I heard it hurts but I know for sure you don't die. Morty must be weak as fuck.

Rick: Woohoo! *Drinks from flask*

Beth: Are you OK Jerry? *sits on floor next to Jerry.

Jerry: *unable to speak because of pain* *shakes head "no"*

Summer: Can I go to the bathroom now?

 **Me: Wait. OK everybody that's it for today! And don't worry about Morty. He'll come back to life in the next chapter! Bye people!**

 **Also me: Here's the bathroom key.**

Summer: Thanks! *Runs toward the bathroom door*

 _ **Ok so I tried. This is my first Truth or dare fanfic for real so go easy on me. Plus I know a lot of people take Rick and Morty very seriously but remember its just a show. So calm the freak down if there OOC or the jokes are stupid or there are spelling mistakes. Also guess how old I am! Try your hardest!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey people. Sorry I haven't been adding chapters but I had a busy week at school and I got sick. I'll have the new chapter tomorrow. Just a quick note.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey people! I got school and shit so if your wondering where I was there you go! We got a lot of dares and crap so let's skip the boring shit and get right to it!_**

Everybody: *wakes up*

Beth: Huh? When did we fall asleep?

Summer: Yeah. And why is the floor so hard?! *rubs back in pain*

Rick: I'm gonna find a way outta here. This game is stupid as fuck. *looks around for broken parts*

Rick: Weird. I don't see notTtTTtthhHHhIIiinng I could use to build something.

Morty: Hey bitch! Why the fuck did you kill me in the last chapter?! *Walks up to Rick*

Rick: Shut the fuck up you little piece of shit. I was dared to.

Morty: No! You wanted to didn't you?! You wanted to kick my balls Rick!

Beth: Both of you stop arguing.

Summer: Yeah, you do it in every day.

Everyone: Shut up Summer!

Summer: Shheesh. Why am I getting treated like Dad?

Morty: Wait. Where is dad?

Rick: No one cares. Everybody shut the fuck up so I can think of something.

 **Me: Sup bitches!**

Morty: *wets pants* Oh shit!

Rick: Fuck. Not this bitch again. What the fuck do you want?

 **Me: We're still playing truth or dare!**

Morty: I need new pants please.

Beth: Morty I swear! This is truth or dare not a wishing machine!

Summer: Yeah. And stop pissing your pants all the time, your fucking 14.

 **Me: Yeah Morty. And since you decided to piss your pants your gonna have to keep them on.**

Morty: :-(

 **Me: Anyway...Rick!**

Rick: What.

 **Me: You got a...Dare! From** **mm...a guest!**

Rick: Well what **is** it?

 **Me: Stand closer. Im whispering this one to you!**

Rick: *gets closer but not that close*

 **Me: OK. So the dare on this card here says...You have to tell Beth you love her. You have to. Now.**

Rick: What! I mean...I can totally do that!

 **Me: Then go. Do it!**

Rick: Fuck you. *walks towards Beth*

Rick: Bethhhhh?

Beth: *turns around* huh?

Rick: Ummmmmm... I just wanted to say that...iloveyou. OK! I did it! I'm done!

 **Me: Do it right Rick.**

Beth: I couldn't make out what you said.

Rick: *inhales and exhales* O.K. Beth...I..love...you. OK! OK! I'm done! I did it! Next dare!

Morty: *laughs*

Rick: Morty, shut the fuck up you dumb little shit! I will kick your balls again! *burp*

Morty: O - O

Beth: Dad.

 **Me: Ok. Stop Rick. Actually no. You got a truth so get your ass up here.**

Rick: Bitch, what the fuck did you say to me?!

 **Me: I-i mean...can you get over here? Please?**

Rick: Fuck off. I don't even like this retarded bullshit.

 **Me: I'll get back to you then. Summer!**

Summer: *looks up from phone*

 **Me: You got a dare! Its from Teddybear12 and they say...you have to give Morty a makeover! Isn't that fun!**

Summer: *rolls eyes* Whatever.

Morty: Its better than Rick kicking my balls.

 **Me: OK! So while Summer is making Morty pretty...Rick? Riicckkkk?**

Rick: What the fuck do you want you piece of shit?

 **Me: Rick. Get over here so you can answer the truth you got.**

Rick:...

 **Me: Rick.**

Rick: ...

 **Me: Rick! Come on!**

Rick: ...no.

 **Me: Rick. Do it or Morty can get revenge on you.**

Rick: Oh? What's that little shit gonna do? Kick my balls? Ha! He's weak as fuck remember?

Morty: Hey!

Summer: Morty keep your mouth shut! I'm trying to put lipstick on!

Rick: Fine. I'll answer the fucking truth. What is it?

 **Me: Alright! This one is from a guest. It says...is there something going on between you and...uuunnniittyyyyyyy?**

Rick: _Shit._

 **Me: Well?**

Rick: ...um.

 **Me: Rick. Its a yes or no question.**

Rick: ...*nods head "yes"*

 **Me: Its OK Rick. Here, have some Szechuan Sauce.**

Rick: SZECHUAN SAUCE?!

 **Me: *hands it over***

Rick: *starts eating the sauce like crazy*

Summer: I'm done.

 **Me: Alright! Let's see how he looks!**

Summer: *turns morty around*

 **Me: Wow! He looks like a girl version of him!**

Morty: Cool, can I wipe it of now?

 **Me: No, keep it on until the end of the chapter.**

Morty: Shit.

Beth: Morty.

Morty: Sorry mom!

 **Me: OK how about another dare! Its for you Morty!**

Morty: I hope it doesn't have any thing to do with Jessica. That would be embarrassing.

 **Me: Too bad! Its from someone named JFK1963 and the dare says...I dare Morty to kiss Jessica!**

Morty: Goddammit!

Beth: Morty!

Morty: I'm sorry!

*Jessica appears*

Jessica: Huh?

Morty: 0 - 0

 **Me: Do it Morty.**

Rick: Ha ha ha!

Morty: Shut up Rick.

Rick: Bitch.

Morty: *Gets ready to hit Rick*

 **Me: Morty! Go!**

Morty: *walks over to Jessica*

Jessica: Morty? Is that you?

Morty: *kisses Jessica and runs*

Jessica: ?

Summer and Beth: Awwww.

Jerry from out of nowhere: Guys!? I was trapped in the bathroom again! No one noticed I was gone?!

Rick: Bitch no one cares. *continues to eat sauce*

Jerry: :-(

 **Me: Alright! That's all for today! See y'all next time!**

•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×

 _ **Hey people. Sorry I haven't updated but I was really sick. I literally threw up yesterday. Twice. Sorry too much information? Oh yeah and before that was veteran's day so I was out with my family. I'll try to get the next dares and truths in by a couple days. Bye.**_


	5. Update on truth or dare story

_**Hello my fellow humans!**_

 _ **OK, so first off I'd just like to say that I'm sorry I haven't been updating but I'm a slow updater. Also it takes a while to make the story and I have school and crap so yeah. Second of all some stupid ass ppl say that truth or dare stories at not allowed so I was like "what"?! I don't wanna get I trouble so I've been trying to figure out what to do but I guess I might start updateing again. So yeah, go ahead and start leaving request and junk and I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens.**_


	6. Chapter 5

**_Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter. Some of the dares and truths are from November and I'm sorry for not doing them sooner. So, yeah. Also idgaf about what those ppl saying "truth or dare stories are not allowed" say so if this story gets deleted or something I'm sorry but blame them._**

 ** _×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×_**

 **Helloooooo! I'm back! Let's see what everyone's doing... *** looks down from hiding spot*

Jerry: Well, I guess we're gonna die here.

Rick: Uh, DUH. Are you really that stupid Jerry?!

Morty: Wh-what?! I do-dont wanna die here Rick!

Summer: There is literally no way out of here Morty. What else are we gonna do?!

Beth: *sips wine*

Morty: Mom! This is not the time to get drunk!

Rick: MoRRRrrrRrRrrty. Stop whining and telling everyone what to like your the damn boss or something.

Morty: Shut up Rick!

Beth: Morty, your grandfather is right. Your not the boss and we're gonna die so get over it.

Morty: *sighs and sits in corner*

 **Hey guys! We got more dares and truths to do!**

*Everyone but Rick and Morty gasps*

Summer: Stop just popping out of nowhere like that!

 **No.**

Rick: We need to put some type of bell on you.

 **Whatever. Hey, whats up with the bitch in the corner?**

Beth: He's crying because we're gonna die. *sips the last bit of wine*

Morty: I'm not crying.

 **Die? No no no! I'm not gonna let you all die! I need to use you all for entertainment!**

Rick: So your using us like slaves.

 **Exactly. Anyway before we start we have a new person joining us!**

Summer: Who?

*Evil Morty walks in*

Summer: Wow, Morty has a twin?

Rick: Um, I don't think so...

Morty: *Not looking up* Is that Evil Morty? Yeah, he's not my twin.

Evil Morty: ~Hello.~

Summer: I hate him already. Get him out of here.

 **No. A guest asked if he could be here. Now he's here so stop bitching and just accept it.**

Rick: Harsh.

 **You know what Rick?! Your going first! So get your ass over here now!**

Evil Morty: *chuckles*

Rick: ShHHHhhHhHHhut up. *starts walking towards me*

 **Alright! First one is from ZBoy666 and he says you have to be nice to Jerry for the entire chapter!**

Rick: No.

 **YES.**

Rick: No.

 **:-(**

Rick: Fine.

 **Good. Next one is for you again, but its a truth. Its from AwsomeMango7 and they say how do you feel about each member of the family?**

Rick: Yeah I'm not saying anything because everyone sucks.

 **Even Jerry?**

Rick: Ye- I mean no.

 **Ok, well you need to do better than "everyone sucks" so try harder.**

Rick: FiNnnNNnne. OK well, Beth is OK because she is my daughter.

Beth: Thanks. I guess.

Rick: Jerry is...ok...is guess...

Rick: Um, let's see...Summer is a stupid teenage whiny bitch who is on her phone 24/7 and is too emotional for my liking.

Summer: :O

Rick: And Morty is just a bitch.

 **Ok that was mean to say to your own grandkids so since you wanna be mean your going next. Again!**

Rick: I must be very popular.

 ***Rolls eyes* OK! This is a truth too! Its from Esteban099009 and they say would you sleep with you closet door open or closed.**

Rick: hmmmmm...Well, it depends if I have any type of alien in there because it could try to eat my brains.

Summer: Ew. Hey how come I'm not getting any Dares and junk?!

Jerry: Yeah, me too!

 **Becuase you both suck.**

Evil Morty: *looks at Morty* ~Whats up with him?~

Summer: I don't know. We told him he wasn't gonna die. Also, I hate the way you talk so shut please.

Evil Morty: ~I will kill you in your sleep.~

Summer: :O *Takes 10 steps away from Evil Morty.*

 **Morty you got a dare too! Come over here!**

Morty: *walks over*

 **Ok, so you got a dare from Esteban099009 and they says you have to steal all the shampoo and conditioners from all the hotels.**

Morty: Why?

 **I don't know just go.**

Morty: *leaves*

Summer: Wait. Where did that door come from?

 **I made it so he can leave.**

Summer: Oh. Also Evil Morty said he's gonna kill me in my sleep so...can you tell him not to?

 **Your on your own. Sorry.**

Evil Morty: ~For snitching I will torture you THEN kill you.~

Summer: *shivers in fear*

 **Ok. While we are waiting for Morty to get back, Rick you have a dare!**

Rick: Fuck, again?!

 **Yeah. It's from Red orange unicorn ( HI FRIEND ) and this note card says "say all the book hook ups and one night stands you had and all their names"**

Rick: O ^ O

Summer: This...should be interesting.

 ***** Time skip cause I don't feel like typing all this and this chapter is already a few months late*****

 **Wow. That Limoin chick was really kinky!**

Evil Morty: ~Reaallly kinky.~

Rick: Everyone shut up Morty just got back.

Morty: *struggling to hold all the shampoo* I-I'm back.

Beth: What are you gonna do with all that shampoo Morty?

Morty: I don't know...

Summer and Rick: ...*laughs*

 **Alright stop laughing and Morty get up here. You got a dare.**

Morty: *sighs and drops shampoo and conditioners on the ground*

 **Ok! This is also from my friend Red Orange Unicorn and you have to sing a song!**

Morty: Any song?

 **Yup! Now hurry up so we do other stuff!**

Morty: *Starts singing the song Heathens from Twenty one pilots*

Evil Morty: ~This is ear rape.~

Summer: Agreed.

Evil Morty: ~Fuck you.~

Rick: Morty! You can't sing! Shut up!

Jerry: Guys, stop making fun of my son.

Beth: Yeah, the son I carried for 9 months.

Jerry: You always turn everything into an argument!

Beth: Shut the hell up, Jerry.

Jerry: No! YOU can't tell me what to do BETH!

Rick: Hey, who do you think you are yelLLLllLLlling at my daughter?! I don't care if I have to be nice to you for an entire chapter!

Summer: Why do you guys always argue?!

Beth, Jerry and Beth: *Arguing*

Morty: *Finishing song but then realises what's happening*

Morty: Um, guys?

 **Ok, well that's all for today! I have no idea what the actual fuck is going on but see y'all next time!**

 **×º×º×º×º×º×º×º×º×º×º×º×º×º×º×º×º×º×º×º×º×º×º**

 ** _Again sorry for the long delay. I'm a slow uploaded so please have patience._**


End file.
